Me and You
by FloraIrmaTylee
Summary: Raven expected that having a new roommate wouldn't have that much of an impact on her daily life. She was wrong. modern!apartment au. Dexter/Raven, Daring/Lizzie, Hunter/Ashlynn; other pairs tba. Rated T for language


**Once upon a time, I told myself- you need to continue writing for Monster High. When's the last time I even wrote for that webseries? Years, probably tbh. Ok so anyway once EAH started, as a MH fan naturally I watched all the webisodes that came out, but then I started reading the books. While I don't enjoy the books as much as I did the Monster High ones, I did like them, and so I got inspired to try writing my own twist on EAH characters (in an au, obviously, I can't write canon/anything other than modern! aus). So, an apartment au where our characters haven't met before (mostly) focusing more on character ships than anything else. It'll probably be Raven/Dexter, other pairings tba! I hope it's not terrible- it's my first time writing for this fandom :) Also I'm old and all I can write are teen-novel-type things, so yes, WARNINGS FOR A LITTLE BIT OF CUSS WORDS AND ADULT TOPICS SOMETIMES. MAINLY CUSS WORDS I MEAN THESE CHARACTERS ARE TEENAGERS IN CANON AND I DONT LIKE TO IMAGINE THEM DOING DIRTY THINGS EVEN THOUGH THEY´RE ADULTS IN THIS STORY SO IMMA JUST REFERENCE THINGS. sorry I bolded just to bring attention to those words; I know there's lots of kids in these archives and I don't support the sexualization of kid shows, so there won't be any dirty deeds, just cuss words because they are adults after all, I'm thinking in their young twenties. Ah, I remember when I never used cuss words... Now look at me- couple years later- I don't care anymore lol**

 **Anyway I'm very open to suggestions and reviews because this is my first time writing for EAH and I'm hoping I'll get their characters down!**

 **Here's to hoping I don't abandon this story ;)**

* * *

Raven Queen studied the pink stationary in her hand, eyeing every loopy cursive letter and smiley face that adorned it with disgust.

"Maddie," Ravel begged her best friend, "Please tell me you're kidding. This isn't the type of person I want to room with."

"You haven't even met her!" Madeline Hatter joyously said as she dipped a cookie into tea. "I'm sure she's a sweet, wonderful person!"

Raven suspiciously scrutinized her friend. "Her name is Apple White. Who names their kid _Apple_?"

"People with good taste," Maddie raised her teacup in a salute.

Raven sighed. "Did you take your medication today?"

"A pill every day keeps the doctor away!" Maddie said cheerfully. "Unless they don't work, then the doctor gives you more."

"I wish you could still live in the apartment," Raven crumpled the pink paper in her hand. "It's unfair that they're doing this."

"It's not the end of the world, silly," Maddie bopped Raven on the nose. "So I'm moving back in with my dad so he can take care of me...I'd stay here if I could."

"You're not crazy," Raven mumbled, half to herself.

"I know that. You know that. But hey, no one else does!" Maddie cheered. "I'm gonna finish packing and get right outta here before the new roommate comes. Tell me if she's nice!"

Raven watched Maddie twirl out of the room, half-spilling teacup in hand, and she wished that her friend could stay with her. Maddie had always been eccentric, but then she was talking to people who weren't there and seeing things that didn't exist, so the doctors had her on all sorts of medication until they decided she ought to go see psychiatrists and therapists. As much as Raven loved Maddie, they were both financially struggling, and so after Maddie couldn't keep up with her bills, she resolved to move back in with her dad at the doctor's urging. Raven couldn't pay for the apartment's upkeep herself, and thus Maddie had sent out flyers and ads for another roommate.

Raven appreciated it. Really, she did. Maddie felt bad about leaving Raven all alone and put all this effort to fix the money problem, but Raven didn't want to live with anyone other than Maddie. It had been the two of them for as long as she could remember- what would she do without her?

"Raven!" Maddie trilled, pulling various suitcases behind her and almost falling onto the carpet. "Get that frowny frown off your face!" She huffed, blowing a wayward strand of turquoise-and-purple streaked hair out of her face, putting her hands on her hips. "Your face could get stuck like that, you know. What would you do then?"

Raven let herself laugh at the serious look on Maddie's face. "Come on, lemme help you pack your stuff in the car."

Maddie's father was already outside, and Raven's heart lurched to know that Maddie wouldn't be there anymore; she wouldn't greet Raven every morning over children's cartoons and the kitchen wouldn't smell like her cooking experiments. Maddie simply bounded ahead like a child going to a candy store, looking giddy and happy, like the situation didn't faze her. Raven bit her lip guiltily as she realized it probably didn't.

"Daddy!" Maddie greeted her father happily. Raven knew little about Maddie's father, but it was clear that he wasn't in that good of shape. He looked as kooky and colorful as Maddie did, but for heaven's sake, Raven didn't even know his name, and had gotten to know him as Maddie called him: the Mad Hatter. Raven mainly wanted Maddie to be okay, all selfish reasons aside. Maddie could function on her own, but it was clear that her dad wasn't as mature of an adult as he could be, which was the real regret that Raven had, watching Maddie go.

Raven watched her oldest friend wave her out of sight before turning back to the now empty apartment. If she could, she wouldn't even have a roommate other than Maddie.

* * *

"I only need the bare essentials if I want to fit in," Apple White told her two friends cheerfully as she packed. "The Prada handbags should be low class enough, don't you think? Oh, but I love my Louis Vuitton dresses. How can I leave anything behind?"

Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty exchanged exasperated looks, having put it with this for an entire hour or so. Apple hummed to herself while she neatly folded clothing articles, skipping around in her sensible heels.

"You don't have to move out," Ashlynn said, leaning against the wall. "It won't be fun without you here, you know." She tapped her fingers against the perfectly painted light pink wall as she spoke.

"Don't exaggerate," Apple smiled patiently, folding a tank top and placing it in her suitcase. "This apartment is nice, but it's not for me anymore. I don't have a job, and I can't pay rent."

"You don't have to pay rent, you're our best friend," Ashlynn insisted.

"But I want to," Apple said, because she was the type of girl who would feel bad if she didn't. Apple White was a girl who worked for what she had, after all. "My parents can't keep sending me money. I'm only working part time because of my volunteer work, but it's enough for my new apartment."

"Apple," Briar said, "You can't just _leave_ \- we've all been together since high school! Mani pedis _so_ won't be the same when you're gone."

"It's just on the other side of town," Apple placed one suitcase on the floor. "I'll visit."

Briar sighed. "What does Daring think of this?"

Apple looked up, startled, blue eyes wide. "Daring?"

"Your boyfriend?" Ashlynn said.

"Daring isn't my _boyfriend_ ," Apple tilted her head and giggled. "We're not dating yet. We agreed that we should see other people before we start dating."

"It's just that it's weird," Briar bluntly stated. "You love the guy, so much that you're both planning to marry each other, but you won't _date_ him."

"It's because we love each other," Apple explained, like this made perfect sense. "Because we love each other, we're willing to wait a few years until we get married, but we'll have the rest of our lives together anyway, we don't need to be together now. Why not wait until then?"

Ashlynn and Briar exchanged more looks. "We just want you to be happy, Apple," Briar said. "We don't think you'll be happy there."

"Don't change the subject," Apple said, but not rudely. (she could never be _rude_ ). "I'm going. Daring is fine with it. Why won't both of you support it?"

"Because we know you, and that apartment isn't what you're used to," Ashlynn said, exasperated.

"It's a fine apartment," Apple said calmly, like they'd discussed this several times.

"I don't trust the area," Briar piped up.

"I'm not going to _die,_ " Apple smiled, "You're both overreacting. Watch, you can come and visit me all the time. Plus, you can meet my new roomie!" She clapped her hands. "Won't that be fun? She sounds wonderful, her name is Raven."

"I won't trust her until I see her," Ashlynn stated.

"You can't judge a book by its co- _ver_!" Apple sing-songed.

"Yeah, but what if the entire thing is a hoax and Raven is actually a drag queen serial killer?" Briar blurted out.

"Wait, why is drag queen an option?" Ashlynn looked confused.

"Just as an example," Briar defended herself self-consciously.

"You're both being funny," Apple smiled calmly as she shut closed another suitcase. "Well, I think I'll just leave some handbags here if you don't mind, I'll fit them in, the apartment seems small anyway."

"Sure," Ashlynn sighed, looking at Briar. "I just wish you'd stay."

"We'll come with you so you can look at the apartment, if you don't like it, you can come home with us!" Briar suggested.

Apple smiled at her friends, but gathered her carry ons and suitcases near the door. "I'm not looking at the apartment, Briar, I'm moving in." Her phone pinged, and her face lit up. "Daring's outside, he came to help me leave already." She stopped to look at her friends and let herself smile sadly, just once. "Promise you won't freak out when I'm gone, okay? Briar, make sure you stay awake and clean up after your makeup spills. Ashlynn, don't drown in shoes. Briar, make sure she manages her buys wisely."

"I'm gonna miss you!" Briar tossed herself at Apple, enveloping her in a tight hug. Ashlynn did the same, throwing her arms around her two best friends with a small sob.

"Guys," Apple half-hiccuped, but the doorbell rang a few times, probably Daring. She stepped away sadly. "I have to go."

"We're visiting asap," Briar insisted. "Like, as in, tomorrow asap."

"Okay," Apple smiled. "Besides, I'm just getting settled in, and we can chat later!"

Ashlynn and Briar watched their friend walk out of the door, and it was suddenly different to the two of them. Apple had always brightened the room- and she was gone.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it?" Daring Charming looked through his windshield up at the dingy apartment building. "I don't like the looks of this place." He tilted his mirror so that he could see his own reflection rather than the scenery. "That's more like it."

Apple sat in the passenger seat, smiling politely, hand in her lap. "This is my new apartment building, Daring." She understood why he'd be disbelieving; Apple White, princess-y type, living in a run down, graffitied apartment. She appreciated him going out of his way, though, just to help her. And, he'd even brought along his brother to help with Apple's things; and it was so like Daring. Always being helpful. Sort of.

In the backseat of the car, sullenly sitting and waiting for Apple and Daring to unlock the car doors, was Dexter Charming, Daring's brother. He sat waiting for a good three minutes, because Apple was quietly expecting Daring to open the passenger side door for her, and Daring was looking at himself in the mirror.

"Daring," Dexter finally supplied, "We have someplace to go, remember..."

Apple pursed her lips and turned to Daring. "Honey, maybe you should help me with my things?"

"Right, those," Daring finally got out of the car and helped Apple out. Dexter sighed in relief, scuttling out of the backseat and grabbing Apple White's (heavy) suitcases. His ideal way of spending his Saturday afternoon was not helping his brother's almost girlfriend/fiancé whatever she was, but Daring had promised to help her, and Dexter got roped along- like _always_.

Dexter ended up carrying the brute of the suitcases through the front door, with Apple and Daring entering before him and easily accessing the elevator.

"Meet us upstairs, won't you Dexter?" Apple said sweetly as the elevator doors closed.

Dexter grunted, pulling the suitcases up a bunch of stairs (because apparently, the elevator could only fit Apple and Daring's enormous ego). A trickle of sweat beaded down his nose, across the rim of his glasses before he even got close to the apartment number Apple had given him. He was just about to toss himself onto the doormat in exhaustion, rather opting to slump himself against it, when the suitcase bumped against the doorbell and the door opened. _God, what did Apple keep in her suitcases?!_

"Huh. You don't _look_ like an Apple White."

Dexter oh-so-suavely bumped his head against the wall, succeeding in knocking off his glasses, and looked up to see a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and scuffed combat boots.

"Uh-" Dexter felt suddenly tongue-tied, fumbling to put his glasses back on and getting a good look at the girl to whom they belonged. She was pale, with dark black hair tinted purple. Her eyes were lined in dark eyeshadow, her lips dark purple, like most of her color scheme, a smirk on her lips. And...she was really pretty. As in, fairytale princess pretty.

The girl tilted her head, the dark locks of her hair falling over her shoulder. One of her eyebrows arched mischievously. "Unless you're the pizza guy. Doesn't explain the baggage." Her voice had a teasing tint, just enough to make it sound like she wasn't mad or crass.

Dexter jumped up to his feet, dusting his pants off, trying his hardest not to look like a spazz in front of the pretty girl actually and voluntarily talking to him. "Uh- I don't have pizza, but uh, I was just-"

"I was joking," the girl clarified, crossing her arms, but there was still a smile on her face. "I didn't order a pizza. So...you're my new roommate? No offense, but the ad specifically asked for a female, you know."

"No, but, this is Apple White's stuff," Dexter mumbled. "Apple's my- she's my-"

The elevator opened with a little ding, and the click-click of Apple's impractical heels sounded.

"This area is very- quaint," Apple came into view first, a strained smile on her face, her expensive handbag swinging on her left and Daring's hand in her right hand. She caught sight of Raven, who Dexter noticed started scrutinizing Apple silently. "You must be my new roomie!"

"Hey," Raven said, with the smile still on her face and holding out her hand. "Raven. And- you must be Apple."

Daring looked up then, his eyes having been glued to his phone. "I'm going to take selfies in front of this place to appeal to my followers less fortunate than me. What do you think? A place like this can easily fit into a Detroit description. Think of the people who will think I'm being generous to those in need." He looked up and spotted Raven. "Look, a poor samaritan! Perhaps she can be in the photo, too. A loyal fan of mine, on the rough streets of Detroit..."

"Who are you?" Raven looked less than impressed with Daring's speech, her smile slipping.

"Oh, ignore Daring," Apple smiled, and rather than shaking Raven's hand, placed her palm on top of Raven's and then took it back. "Sweetie, help Dexter with my things. Raven's going to give me a tour of the apartment!"

"I am, apparently," Raven shifted away uncomfortably when Apple reached for Raven's elbow and grabbed it tight. "Uh, let me show you to your room." The two girls went inside and left the boys outside.

"You have the bags, right, Dexter?" Daring took numerous selfies in front of the apartment wall. "I have to update my Instagram with these."

Dexter sighed. "Of course I do." Bitterly, he lugged Apple White's monstrosities of bags with him and pushed them onto the carpet of the living room. It was pretty barren, with an old television set and some scattered DVDs. The little kitchen on the side smelled like takeout and sugar. Dexter studied a picture on top of the TV where Raven and some girl smiled at the camera. All in all, the apartment wasn't much. It looked like a standard working middle class apartment- if there was something Apple was used to, it was _not_ lowering her standards.

"It's pretty small," Raven was saying as she and Apple came into the kitchen. "There's only two rooms, and a one bathroom, but the garage is outside and the washing machines are in the building basement." She paused next to the couch. "So, uh, yeah. This is pretty much it."

Apple took a deep breath of greasy Chinese food and immediately made a face. "Oh, my. This apartment is simply so- homely. Dexter, would you call Daring inside? Raven, I can't thank you enough for allowing me to stay here in your home." She beamed.

"Well- you're paying rent for it," Raven shrugged. "That doesn't exactly make me a great person."

Apple's smile froze on her face. "Anyway!" she continued brightly. "I think we should celebrate becoming roommates. Perhaps a small housewarming party? I have a friend who is a professional party planner, this would be a great challenge for her. Ah, and we can-"

"Apple," Raven interrupted her, putting on another forced-looking smile, "That's fine if you want to invite people over. Really. Have a moving-in party for yourself if you want, but please just don't include me."

Apple drooped. "Not include you?"

Raven gave a shrug and looked at the floor like she didn't want to explain. "I've just got to visit a friend of mine."

"Ooh!" Apple squealed. "A _boy_ friend? Invite him here, and I can meet him!"

"No, not a boyfriend," Raven sighed, reaching for her coat. "Just- make yourself at home. I'll be back tonight."

And then she left, the door closing behind her.

Apple's shoulders sagged. "She doesn't seem to want to be my friend." She looked at Dexter. "There's nothing wrong with me, is there?"

"Of course not," Dexter said, feeling awkward telling this to his brother's almost-girlfriend. "Right, Daring?" Both Apple and Dexter looked towards Daring expectantly.

"Babe, look at the amount of likes I'm getting for posting these on Instagram. Here, take some pictures with me, I'll upload them onto our joint account," Daring held out his phone.

Apple huffed. "Will both of you stay until Raven comes back? I don't like being alone."

"Why don't you just come with me to my place?" Daring suggested. "I'll drop you back off here once your roommate comes back- we'll take some more pictures of me and post them on Facebook-" He gave Apple a charming grin, but she shook her head.

"No. I have to get used to living here," Apple said, almost mournfully. "Just promise you'll at least call to check up on me. To make sure I don't die."

"I'll bolt all your windows if I have to," Daring said, more dramatically than necessary. He pressed a kiss to Apple's hand.

Dexter rolled his eyes. "Ugh," he mumbled to himself.

"I'll see you then, my fair maiden," Daring bowed his head.

Apple gave him an adoring smile. "And I you."

"I await your text message, my sweet-"

"Okay, can we leave yet?" Dexter interrupted.

It took several cutesy comments and many gags from Dexter before they finally left, but Apple looked around the apartment and bit her lip.

She knew there was nothing wrong with small spaces. A quaint little cottage in the middle of the woods would be lovely. Sharing a room with special friends wouldn't feel like a chore, it would feel like home. There was nothing that felt like home about the apartment. It only had Raven's pictures and no decor. And it smelled like the alley ways out back.

Apple resolved to do what any person should do- brighten up the apartment to surprise Raven. She smiled. Yes, that was what would make Raven her friend, if a party would not.

* * *

Raven sat on the couch with Maddie as Maddie was counting the amount of striations of the wooden spoon she held.

"Fifty-one!" Maddie triumphantly declared.

Raven smiled. Maddie liked to do seemingly pointless things, but it was welcome. It was familiar to Raven. In fact, it would be weird to _not_ have a roommate who did pointless things. Raven was sure she'd miss Maddie having daily conversations with the toaster. Apple White didn't seem like she'd be a person to converse with a toaster.

"Raven!" Maddie's dad, the Mad Hatter (Raven really had to find a better name for him. Still, he always wore large hats. And he was mad). "Raven, would you like a cup of tea?" He held out an empty cup, broken split down the middle, with a puddle of tea at his feet.

Raven let herself smile. "Sure."

"A cup for me, please Daddy!" Maddie piped up and then turned to Raven. "Well?"

"Well what?" Raven ran her finger over the jagged edge of the cup.

"What's Apple like?" Maddie laid her chin on her fists and looked at Raven expectantly.

"Oh," Raven said, and unconvincingly shrugged her shoulders. "She seems fine. Yeah. She'll adjust okay."

Maddie gave Raven a look that told her she didn't believe her. Raven figured she should've tried harder to at least look convincing.

"You're hiding the truth from me," Maddie decided, "And I'm gonna find it."

Raven sighed. "I didn't want to worry you, okay? And I'm going to get used to Apple eventually. But she's not you."

"What's wrong with her?" Maddie suddenly got interested in the half teacup her father handed her.

"Nothing's wrong with her," Raven said, accepting the Mad Hatter's offer to pour more tea and regretting that decision two seconds after hot tea sloshed onto her boot. "She's just everything we're not. The kind of girl who spends a hundred dollars on a purse and takes hours in the bathroom. The one with a picture perfect life and hot boyfriend. You know what I mean."

Maddie tilted her head thoughtfully. "Hmm. I suppose I never considered that a whole different type of person. I spend hours in the bathroom!"

"Yeah, but not for makeup. The last time you spent hours in the bathroom, you were scuba diving in the bathtub. Well, trying too."

Maddie nodded hard. "Exactly. I'll bet Apple would love scuba diving in the bathtub! I'll come visit as soon as she's settled and we can all scuba dive."

"Yeah, that might freak her out," Raven deadpanned.

"Shouldn't you be helping her adjust right now?" Maddie inquired, suddenly putting her hands on her hips and tossing her teacup to the floor, where it shattered into more pieces.

Raven picked at the couch cushion. "She'll be fine."

"Did you at least make an effort to be nice?" Maddie raised both her eyebrows. "And I know how you act, Raven- you pretend to be aloof but you're nicey-nice."

"I don't pretend to be aloof," Raven defended herself. "I was making an effort to be nice! Besides, that wasn't my fault if I wasn't, she was trying to invite her friends over and throw a party and-"

"That would've been fun!" Maddie said. "Now. Raven. You're gonna make an effort to be nice to Apple won't you."

"It wouldn't really be fun," Raven said, not that Maddie listened.

"If you have a party, you can invite me and I can meet Apple!" she said.

"The apartment is tiny."

"Oh come on, you don't have that many friends."

"Thanks, Maddie."

"You're welcome."

Raven ended up staying at Maddie's place for more time than she intended, and she didn't get home until after nine o' clock. She felt sort of guilty for making Apple stay at the apartment and not been better to welcome her, so she figured she'd follow Maddie's advice.

It only took a single step into the unlocked apartment door to find something very wrong.

First of all, it smelled like lilac. Second of all, there was a red rug on the carpet. On the carpet. What was the use of the _rug?_

"Welcome home, roomie!" Apple White came out of the kitchen with a vase of flowers in her hands.

"Um-" Raven looked around to see the art pieces hung on the walls and matching kitchen utensils. In other words, her apartment looked less like that of a girl struggling with rent and instead looked like it came out of some sort of home magazine."What's this?"

"Some redecorating, I hope you don't mind," Apple said as she cheerfully set the vase on top of the old coffee table. Raven noticed that the old coffee table had been dusted and shined to perfection and for some reason got a pang in her stomach- Maddie used to love to collect the dust bunnies from that table. "I just wanted to make the place seem more homely!" Apple grabbed an air freshener bottle and spritzed it into the air.

"Right," Raven coughed, almost tasting the lilac scent. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed." _Okay, not going down the 'nice' route there, but just because Apple was her roommate and paid half the rent didn't mean she could just change everything._

"If you must," Apple said, her angelic face making it very hard for Raven to stay mad. "But I just wanted to show my appreciation for living here in your home. And apologize for earlier, because I don't want to impose in your life. That was rude of me, and I'm sorry."

Raven sighed. Apple wasn't going to make the new plan of ignoring her easy. "It's okay. I was the one who came off as rude, so I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- bluntly tell you to leave me alone." She looked at the picture on top of the TV, the one where she and Maddie were making faces and laughing, and also noticed it had been dusted. She took a deep breath and decided to try, if not for herself than for Maddie, and actually take the advice. "And if you wanted to have a housewarming party to welcome you here, I should've been more accommodating. I'm...I'm gonna throw you a housewarming party."

Apple gasped and clapped her hands in a very prim manner. "You would do that for me?"

"We're roommates now," Raven said, "And I want- to be your friend."

"Yay!" Apple threw herself at Raven and gave the girl a large hug. "Thank you! I know just the person you can call if you want to plan a party. My friend Briar-"

"Thanks," Raven gently pushed Apple's arms away, "But I think I'll just plan something small, if you don't mind."

"Oh!" Apple perked up. "Yes, of course! Thank you Raven," she said. "This is very kind of you." With a smile and a squeeze of Raven's shoulder, she went to her room.

Raven groaned once Apple was out of earshot. Where was she going to find time to plan a party? And who would she have to invite?

* * *

Apple always woke up early. She'd gone to bed late, but getting up when the birds started chirping was always something she'd done before.

Except there were no loudly chirping birds.

She woke up to the sound of a loudly rattling train.

When car headlights stopped streaking across her bedroom wall, Apple finally got up, but the sun was already high and she felt very frazzled. How did Raven sleep?!

Apple went outside and immediately felt the urge to upchuck. The apartment had smelled like lilac when she went to sleep, but now it reeked of meat and burned toast.

"Raven?" Apple asked, entering the kitchen. "I'm so sorry to bother you, but-" She paused, because the person flipping bacon on a skillet was not Raven. It was a man who had earbuds in his ears and a tattoo on his toned the love of everything holy, he had half of his head _shaved_! She assumed only prisoners in jail did that. Apple gasped. Ohmygod, they were being _robbed!_ There was a convict in their midst, cooking bacon and humming along to some heavy metal song! Rapidly she whipped her head around and searched for an exit, but there were none. There was a small outdoor that was almost like a patio, but that was only connected to a fire escape. Apple was weighing her options as she slowly backed away and bumped into the countertop, rattling a plate of scrambled eggs.

The man turned around and must've noticed the horror on Apple's face, because he burst out laughing. "Sorry," he said loudly, taking out his earbuds and wiping his hands on one of Apple's monogrammed dish towels. "You must be Raven's roommate." He held out one hand, the one not clutching a grease-covered fork.

Apple accepted it to be polite, and resisted the urge to wipe her own hand a second later. "Apple," she supplied. _Could that hooligan possibly know Raven?_

"Hey. My name's Hunter," the man said. "I'm Raven's friend; she usually makes me cook her breakfast in the mornings and I don't complain 'cause she can't even make toast and I get free food." He pointed at the sizzling bacon in the skillet as he confirmed Apple's thoughts. "Can I set you a couple pieces to fry?"

Apple forced a smile. "Thank you, but I'm a vegetarian."

Hunter looked surprised. "No shit?"

Apple swallowed back her outrage at his language and instead. "Yes, if you'd excuse me." She walked around him to the fridge, where she knew she'd stocked it with cottage cheese and fresh fruit, an ideal breakfast for the morning.

She selected a beautiful red apple and smiled at it before scrounging around for her cottage cheese. The tub was not there for some reason, and she frowned.

"Hey, if you're a vegetarian, do you still eat eggs? I can make you some eggs," Hunter cut in.

Apple shook her head. "That's very kind of you, but I'm not fond of eggs."

"You don't like eggs, and you don't like bacon- what do you eat for breakfast?" Hunter feigned dramatic shock. Apple didn't roll her eyes at him because that would've been rude but she felt the _need_ to. Did people only eat carbs in that part of town?

"I like fruit, with either yogurt or cottage cheese. I don't suppose you know where my cottage cheese has gone?" Apple looked some more around the shelves of the fridge, making conversation as pleasant as she could.

"Was that that watery looking white stuff?" Hunter asked.

"Yes," Apple replied, arching her eyebrows.

"Shit man, I tossed it out. Thought it was some expired cream cheese," Hunter sounded apologetic. "Sorry."

Apple took a deep breath and told herself to maintain a queenly demeanor. "It's alright, I only wanted my apple." She washed her apple and left the kitchen to sit on the couch.

"Hunter!" Raven came out of her bedroom, looking disgruntled with wayward hair and a pair of shorts with an oversized t-shirt, something Apple wouldn't be caught dead in, even if she were sleeping. "It already smells like garlic in here and I've already told you to stop cooking my eggs with garlic. I like pepper." As soon as she noticed Apple, her eyes went wide and she smacked her own forehead. "Apple!"

"Hi, Raven!" Apple waved one hand excitedly before biting into her apple with a satisfying crunch. She licked the sweet juice dribbling down her lower lip before it dripped onto her chin.

"I completely forgot to warn you that Hunter would be here in the morning," Raven said, sounding like she really meant it. "I'm so sorry. I hope he didn't scare you."

"I'm not scary!" Hunter called, back turned to both of them.

"He startled me, but otherwise, he's been no problem," Apple said, though she thought the idea scandalous. _What kind of girl brought men into her abode at such hours when they weren't married?_

"Breakfast is ready!" Hunter called out, holding two plates. "Sure I can't get you anything, Apple?"

"No, thank you," Apple said politely.

"I promise I'll replace your expired cream cheese!" Hunter added. Raven looked at Apple and shrugged.

"He's more brawn than brains," Raven explained.

"I can hear you, Raven."

"You were meant to. Anyway," Raven turned to Apple, "I still want to have that small party for you later on, and I want to invite your friends. If I can."

Apple smiled wide, admiring that Raven was making such an effort for her. "That's so amazing of you, Raven, you're too kind."

Hunter snorted from the table. "Raven, kind?"

"Shut up, asshole," Raven retorted with a happy smile. Apple pretended not to hear that and instead grabbed a notepad off of the coffee table to start writing down contact information.

"These are the numbers of my friends Ashlynn and Briar, they're my best friends. Here, this is also the number of my friend Blondie, and my friend Darling and her brother Daring- Daring's sort of my boyfriend. And then this is for my friend-"

"Maybe not so many people," Raven said uncomfortably.

"Here you are!" Apple ripped the page out of the pad and folded it into a heart. "I should be heading over to the shelter to start my shift. Thanks, Raven!" She rushed into the room to shower and change, and Raven unfolded the paper to read the contact list.

"Raven Queen, party planner," Hunter remarked when Raven sat down at the table. "Never thought I'd see the day. Don't you remember your last party? Maddie's surprise shindig? She ended up figuring out you were planning a party, forgot her _own_ birthday, and then thought it was _your_ birthday."

"Don't mention that," Raven groaned.

"Because then Maddie found the terrible idea list Sparrow left you and mistakenly thought 'hire a mariachi' was what _you_ wanted for _your_ birthday."

"Ugh," Raven plopped her head on the table.

"And the mariachi played for three hours in a cramped apartment. With their huge ass instruments."

"I know!" Raven snapped, and then she forked her eggs. "But this isn't Maddie- for some reason, everything goes past Maddie, but that birthday party didn't. Anyway, it's just gonna be something small. I'll order pizzas and we can hang out." She eyed Hunter. "You should probably bring a housewarming gift."

"What?" Hunter put down his glass of orange juice. "I'm broke. Plus, I made you breakfast."

"Nothing big, just like a shitty potted plant or something," Raven rolled her eyes. "I don't know what a housewarming party even means."

"You could hire a DJ," Hunter suggested.

"It's not that big of a deal," Raven protested.

"Sparrow's band isn't busy tonight."

"Even more of a no."

"You're not giving yourself a lot of options," Hunter mulled. "Just play some top 40 pop CDs and call it a night."

Raven sighed. "You'll come, right?"

"I'll even pick up Maddie for you," Hunter said, being helpful for once. "And I'll buy some cheap streamers or something."

"Thanks," Raven said, feeling happier with some support that didn't make her feel overwhelmed. "How many pizzas?"

"We should work on a guest list first," Hunter reached for Apple's contact list.

Raven pushed aside her plate and worked on getting everything done for Apple. She knew Maddie was right, after all- in her own bizarre way- and that Apple White deserved to feel more welcome in the apartment. To even become friends with Apple, because it would be the right thing to do too.

Even if it meant planning a housewarming party in a very cramped apartment.


End file.
